The True Story
by ThatDarnAuthor
Summary: Old tales of an ancient ninetales. Listen as Aigina takes you through a story older than time itself. She's knows much of the gods (legendaries/mythicals), listen as she tells, The True Story. (A/N This is basically all the mythology of Adith (I world I made) told by one of the first ninetales) No swearing, I'm gonna make it as family friendly as possible.


**Ayyyyy! Here it is guys! The long awaited reboot! We gots a little prologue here, here's the set up for it and stuff. So yeah! I don't own Pokemon (if only) but I do own the characters and universe this takes place in! I case you're wondering this takes place in a world I made called Adith. Your welcome to PM me if you want to know more about it, I'll probably make a 100,000 word response tho so XD I'm rather passionate about this world in case you hadn't noticed.**

* * *

Aigina feebly padded along the half finished corridor, sunlight filtering in through the unfinished walls. Each step she took grew more labored, every shaking breath bringing her closer and closer to her long awaited departure from this world. This, however was no surprise to her in the least. She had been expecting her own death for a few centuries, and was ready to welcome her final rest with open arms.

Aigina's many tails swished tiredly be hinder her as she shakily searched for the room she was seeking.  
"Your highness?" a passing servant called out to her. "Do need any help?" Aigina turned to face the speaker. The servant in question was a rather young nervous looking pillar eevee.  
"Oh, yes my dear child, I'm looking for Alden, my scribe?" she responded to the eevee, her voice quivering with age. The young eevee nodded. Beckoning her forward he led her along the passage, the farther along they got the more developed the hall became. Aigina gazed out the glassless windows of the hallway as she passed them. The corridor had been built upon one of the peak's many cliffs giving her a clear view of the construction below. There were few real buildings below, the pokemon inhabiting what would one day be the Pillar Peaks dwelt in tents and makeshift houses. The only real buildings were what would be the castle (the half built structure she was currently in) and the temples.

More specifically the temples of the creation trio. Giratina's temple was made of a mixture of quartz, limestone, and what was called 'hellstone' - an odd mixture of marble and obsidian -. It was extremely beautiful and the first of the temples to be finished. Next was Dialga's temple. It wasn't visible from where Aigina stood, nor from down below in the makeshift city. Dialga's temple laid in the forest not far from the brink of town. It had a serene mystical feeling to it. Made of marble with incarnate inscriptions lining the walls, decorated with lapis lazuli. A secret chamber was currently being built below it, where the time gear Dialga had given her millennia ago would lie when she passed. And then of course Palkia's temple. It was by far the most welcoming of the three. It often felt more like a market place than a temple. It was nigh impossible to have quiet in the public area of her temple. Pokemon flocked there making offerings and enjoying themselves.

Aigina was forced out of her train of thought as the eevee led her into the mountain and away from the windows. They walked along a passageway considerably smaller than the one along the mountainside. Torches hung on the walls, illuminating the hallway with a warm light. At last the approached a door at the end of the passage. The small eevee knocked lightly, and then pushed it open nervously. The door opened up to a fairly small room with a low ceiling. The room was circular, with bookcases lining the walls and numerous beautifully patterned, expensive carpets covering the floor. There were a few plush chairs in the small room, and a sort of beanbag cushion thing in front of a large desk. The desk was covered in papers, a few ink bottles acting as paper weights. The mr. mime sitting at the desk looked up, quill in hand. A smile spread across his face.

"Ah! Aigina, my lady! I have just finished putting your memoirs together!" the humanoid pokemon gestured towards a large freshly bound book. Aigina smiled at him.

"That's wonderful Alden, but at the moment I have something I must discuss with you, you do have time don't you?"

"Why yes, of course! It is my duty to serve after all, highness'."

Aigina nodded at him. She then turned to the eevee who stood awkwardly be the door. "My dear boy, what was your name again?"

The eevee looked at her startled. "St-stuart, your highness."

Aigina smiled at him sweetly. "Well thank you for your help Stuart, you are dismissed."

Stuart flushed at being directly addressed by the standing queen of the Pillar Peaks, he bowed and hastily scampered out the door, closing it behind him. As soon as the eevee closed the door Aigina turned back to face Alden, he expression becoming serious. She sat herself down shakily on the cushion thing in front of his desk. "Alden, i fear my time here is waning rapidly. I believe lady Giratina will soon come to ease me to sleep."

The smile on Alden's face melted to worry. "Aigina... Are you saying you will soon die?"

"I've felt death's shadow for centuries now Alden, I do not wish to live forever." she hesitated. "But I know too much to die with it."

"Your memoirs? But I finished them I-." Alden was cut off as Aigina held a paw up to stop him.

"Not my memoirs Alden, my knowledge of the gods is vaster than any other mortal's."

"I would hardly call you a mortal, my lady." Alden said dryly. Aigina just shook her head.

"I need you to write this for me Alden. A story of the gods, I'll tell you all I know I just need you to write it."

"Everything...?"

"No Alden, I don't know everything about the gods, far from it. I don't believe one god knows all, except perhaps Arceus."

Alden frowned, and then nodded. "When do we start?"

"Now, if you are ready."

* * *

**Ayyyy, and there it is folks. The prologue! I'm really excited about this story! I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE IT! And in case you hadn't guessed Aigina is a ninetales. And she's roughly 31,723,689 years old. So yeah, old.**


End file.
